


今吉的阴谋20

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 181818！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋20

“小青峰干嘛叫的这么恶心啊？”黄濑感觉浑身上下都不好了，小青峰真是恶劣呢。

青峰揽住黄濑的脖子就一个热吻上去，舌头穿梭在黄濑口中完全来去自由。青峰这时候还能分心去调整驾驶座位，这车买的时候还是和黄濑生完小凉太以后，就图它可以空出很大的空间完全够像自己和黄濑这么大只的两个人车震才买的。

“哈~”黄濑好不容易脱离青峰的纠缠喘了一口气，“小青峰不是想在车里吧？”

青峰把黄濑抱在自己腿上，“黄濑你还真是便聪明了呢。”

“不要~我不要和小青峰搞车震啦~”黄濑突然觉得脸烧得厉害，“小青峰快放开我，车里面怎么可能容得下我们两个大男人乱搞……诶？”

黄濑这才发现现在自己完全是坐骑式的坐在青峰胯部，可是完全没有觉得伸展不开……

“小青峰，这车好奇怪。”黄濑愣愣地看着自己身下一脸坏笑的青峰道，“怎么可能这么宽啊……”

“所以说，我的老婆大人，我可以开始了吗？”青峰翻身把黄濑压在身下，吸住黄濑红彤彤诱人极了的嘴唇。

“诶？小青峰你要做什么体位的啊？！”黄濑看着在自己身上韵动的青峰，怕了似的突然觉得坐骑式挺好的，毕竟自己在上面可以稍微掌控一下大局。

青峰不理会黄濑，把头钻进了黄濑的衣服里。说到底，黄濑还是没有穿文胸的习惯，到算是便宜了青峰这么容易就吸住了黄濑的乳头。

“喂~”黄濑被青峰含着舒服微微向后仰头，“不许吸得那么紧啦~小青峰~”

青峰哪里管黄濑反抗，学的小凉太的样子还真的吸出了甜丝丝的乳汁。青峰第一次尝到黄濑的乳汁还是从小凉太嘴里淌出来的呢！这种秃鹫似的吃别人剩下的东西，青峰当然不满意了。不过是小凉太的就另当别论了。

青峰咬了咬黄濑的红樱桃，那里就很应景的硬了起来。然后青峰的性器也很应景的硬了起来。舌头舔过另一边的乳头，黄濑“嘶”的一声倒吸了一口冷气。

“小青峰不要乱来啊~”黄濑知道自己心里已经乱了阵脚，赶紧阻止青峰道，“我们回屋子里啦~回屋里我一定好好配合小青峰~哈~啊~”

青峰早就把手伸进了黄濑的内裤里，只是摸了一下，黄濑的性器就吐了些精液，不过那些只是溢出来的。

青峰跪在车里，黄濑双腿跨在青峰身体两侧，大腿内侧被青峰没有节操地揉捏着，惊地黄濑都感觉到自己后穴开心的蠢蠢欲动了！明明小青峰连信息素都没释放自己在这里瞎兴奋个毛线啊！黄濑都恨自己这么把持不住！

青峰揉够了自己的大腿嫩肉就一把撕裂了自己身上唯一一件衣服，黄濑无语道，“一会儿我穿什么进屋啊，小青峰！”

“没事，”青峰邪邪地笑着看黄濑，“屋子里就我们两个人，你光着也没关系。何况我觉得你不穿衣服的时候更美啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰别说的这么色情啦~”黄濑扯住青峰的衣服捂着自己的脸，太丢人了！

青峰也不着急，把衣服脱下来让黄濑捂着脸。反正黄濑高潮的样子自己早晚能看见，享受一会儿这样害羞的黄濑也是一直享受呢。

“喂！”黄濑感觉到自己大腿内侧又有新一次危机了，青峰那么用力地舔吸着那里一定留下痕迹了！“不要~那里啊~”

黄濑大腿内侧很敏感青峰怎么会不知道，青峰就是故意在黄濑用舌头打转儿让黄濑又痒又舒服的。“小青峰~哈~折磨我吗~”

“我说是怎么样啊，黄濑？”青峰突然起身对上黄濑羞红的脸，“你要不要我，黄濑？”

“别说这样的话啊，小青峰，太害羞了！”黄濑揽住青峰的脖子主动献吻，想让青峰慢慢来，不要一下子就上猛料。

“所以说，被我这样摸你不舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰把黄濑的内裤退到膝盖处，温热的大手在黄濑腿间放肆的抚摸着，黄濑的性器立马就认出了自己的主人像是讨好似的在青峰手里胀大了好几圈。

“不要~”黄濑扭动着腰想逃离青峰的撸搓，可是完全无济于事，“不要因为小青峰的手~哈~就射出来啦~”

“哦？”青峰凑过去吸住黄濑的耳垂，嘴里微微朝黄濑的耳朵吹着气，“那黄濑你想要怎样射出来？”

“要……”黄濑把自己埋在青峰怀里，用青峰都快听不到的声音说道，“要小青峰插进来啦~”

“这可是你说的啊，黄濑。”青峰对上黄濑那双已经充满泪水的眼睛，“不能后悔了。”

说罢青峰托起黄濑的双腿抬到自己肩膀上，用手仔细按摩黄濑已经湿乎乎的后穴让黄濑有个心理准备。

“小青峰不许用手指头模拟做爱~哈~”黄濑完全是自投罗网，青峰故意狠狠按揉黄濑的敏感点，“你明明知道我最喜欢看你被我手插的样子了，黄濑~”

“小青峰别闹了，进来啦~”黄濑恳求道，只有被青峰真正的性器实实在在的插到射精黄濑才觉得是真真正正的满足，不管是生理还是心理上的。

“那我就满足你好了。”青峰托起黄濑的屁股完全没有怜香惜玉狠狠地插入了最深处。

“啊~”黄濑狠狠吸了口气，“小青峰不道德~怎么可以一下子就这么深！”

青峰看黄濑还有心情反抗看来是不痛，便对着黄濑又紧又湿又热的小穴狠狠撞了起来。不过青峰做爱从不蛮干，青峰知道怎么做黄濑也会兴奋。对于和黄濑的身子磨合了这么多次的青峰，闭着眼睛都能撞准黄濑的敏感点。

“啊~哈~啊~”黄濑没有地方扒着只好向后握紧车座靠背，青峰不仅狠狠地撞着自己，还摸着自己和青峰紧密相连的地方按揉摩挲着。黄濑感觉自己好像要疯了，而且信息素什么的已经完全抑制不住释放出来了。

“黄濑，你好香。”青峰闻到黄濑的信息素开怀一笑，“这回可是你先招惹我的，黄濑。”

“是我先勾引小青峰，所以小青峰一定要狠狠地要了我~”黄濑已经顾不上什么害羞了，既然是自己先释放信息素那就是自己输了。“诶？小青峰你要干什么？”

黄濑吓了一跳，青峰突然抱起自己内里就那样连着青峰的性器就出了车。黄濑吓得紧紧地用双腿缠住青峰坚实的腰才不免让自己掉下去。

“就这么不想和我分开啊，黄濑？”青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股得意地往客厅走。

黄濑心想缠都缠住青峰的腰了，没什么好矜持的了。

“就是想让小青峰把我插坏，怎样？小青峰你不愿意？”

“怎么会不愿意？”青峰想把黄濑放在沙发上，谁知道黄濑把自己一推，到是自己跌倒在地毯上了。

“啊！”因为突然一插，黄濑内里被青峰狠狠地戳了一下，黄濑爽的大叫出来。

“你没事吧，黄濑？”青峰心疼地看着黄濑，自己刚刚这一下插得可不浅，不知道黄濑受不受的了。

“没事。”黄濑怎么可能告诉青峰刚刚那一下自己差点爽过去？！黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀开始快速晃动着屁股服侍着青峰插在内里被自己的肠液弄得湿乎乎的性器。

“你来主动吗，黄濑？”青峰满意地看着在自己身上韵动的黄濑，和两人连接处从黄濑身体里淌出来的肠液，抚了抚黄濑额角的汗问道。

“小青峰被废话~啊~”黄濑不抑制自己的呻吟，大声地叫出来。

黄濑猛然抬起然后凭借重力狠狠坐下来，那种快感简直要把青峰的神经麻痹住了。看着在自己身上卖力讨好的黄濑，真的是满足了。

“小青峰~哈~我要去了~你快点啊~我要~要和你一起~”

青峰吸住黄濑的乳头，黄濑正下坠呢，被青峰这么一咬，肠壁完全兴奋地狠狠咬着青峰的性器。

好像蝴蝶效应一样，青峰和黄濑同时射了出来。

“怎么还没射完啊~”黄濑不悦地扭了扭身子，早就想开始下一轮了。

“别着急，黄濑。”青峰按住黄濑不乖在乱动的屁股，“我们还有三天三夜可以一起。想让我结完结的。”

黄濑羞红了脸等着青峰结结，然后开始下一轮性爱。


End file.
